


Arrow and Quiver

by GrimGraveyard



Series: Kakariko's Secrets [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mild Cuckquean, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Montage, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: Prequel to "The Ritual." A certain fletcher has her eyes set on Link; she just doesn't realize how much she would end up caring for him as fellow archers bond and discover that there's more their relationship than they think they know. Contains strong graphic, adult themes, NSFW.
Relationships: Link/Rola (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Kakariko's Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Arrow and Quiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.  
> Thank you ScribeyeSteak for the inspiration of this pairing! Prequel to The Ritual.  
> This took way longer than it should've; around a full year! Came out longer, too. What happened.
> 
> Like my work? Tip-jar: ko-fi ggrave

Arrow and Quiver

_"That new guy in town looks like he really knows how to tune a bow. I hope he comes by and nocks an arrow for me. It's been WAAAY too long."  
— Lonely Arrow Girl_

To say that Link was at sixes and sevens over this particular journal entry was being fair. He hadn't thought much of it at the time despite how salacious it sounded without context, but it piqued him all the same. It lingered at the back of his mind for the longest time until he got more acquainted with Kakariko Village.

And then he entered the shop called `The Curious Quiver.´

"Oh, welcome! You're a new face," the shop-keep exclaimed upon his entering. "I can't remember the last time I had a customer in here! Young folks in this village are scarce and don't have much use of a bow…But you're an archer, aren't you? I can tell by looking at you."

Link affirmed this and nodded.

She practically beamed at him. "I knew it! Oh it's such a thrill to see a young lad like you come into the shop. Well, don't mind me. Take your time lookin' around, sweetheart."

And that's how it started.

Rola the fletcher and owner of _`The Curious Quiver´_ was an interesting woman; a veteran archer of some renown, she knew how to hit a bird between the eyes while it was flying (or so she claimed) and was one of the kindest and most caring people Link had ever had the pleasure to meet. Right away they seemed to hit it off as she always asked him how he was whenever Link entered her shop. She frequently asked if he had any archery-related stories to share and in turn she told him about her adventures when she was younger.

He listened to her tales with interest and took everything to heart. Apparently she was in her early forties, but she didn't look her age if Link had something to say about it. Quite the markswoman and huntress, too; having killed off bokoblins from afar without the camp even knowing where she was and hunted snow-rabbits during winter with ease. Rola's tales weren't just for bragging as she perfectly remembered which bow she used with what kind of arrows, giving the lad valuable tips and advice.

Days became weeks. It became a daily thing for Link to visit The Curious Quiver whenever he stayed in the village. Occasionally he would bring back materials for her stock and from time to time he would even help her craft arrows, keeping some for free. They'd sit at the back of the shop and talk, though Link was a man of few words, the stories he did share were to Rola interesting. They rekindled something she thought she had lost completely as a result of her divorce; her love for the art of ranged sport.

"This does take me back," she said as she worked on a single arrow. "I remember when my then-husband and I would sit like this for hours on end. We didn't even talk; just sat here until I had enough to stock my shelves for a while. Of course he was my biggest customer so it did feel a bit silly, but I had fun all the same. I do kind of miss him."

Link turned to her, having ceased working on the arrowhead, when she suddenly burst out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh listen to me, lying through my teeth! That was then. I have to look for the future," she continued. "I'm more than happy as I am right now and I do appreciate your help. Tell you what, my dear; once we're done here you can keep a bundle to yourself. Sounds good?"

Link nodded gratefully and got back to work on the arrows. Rola kept observing him; the way his gentle yet stoic features were lit up by the lamplight was relaxing to watch. The way his gaze was trained on the task at hand, his arms taut as he filed and carved the shafts, tied the arrowheads…

It was fairly heady to watch a strapping young man at work.

They spent majority of their time together crafting arrows late evenings. They kept exchanging stories and eventually strayed from archery-related topics as it got a lot more personal down the line.

Link confided in her that he can't resist a delicious meal, but he has trouble to speak his mind or express emotions when there's so much at stake. As he silently bears this burden, there's a limited amount of people he can open up to with the lad admitting, to her surprise, that Rola was now one of them.

Her heart skipped a beat. Link was _comfortable_ around her.

She'd by lying if that didn't make her smile from ear to ear.

In turn the fletcher talked more about her past; before getting married, she was a well-known huntress of Kakariko who always ventured out to provide to the village. That she had only been with one man for a while before Cado, an older man no-less, chose the cuccos over her and her business suffered for it. That she had thought of leaving the village and settle down elsewhere like in Hateno, but with the Yiga Clan and monsters around she had ultimately decided against it.

"I can escort you, if you ever wish to move," Link then said as he rarely did.

Rola ceased her work on the arrows and smiled at him. "I appreciate the offer, my dear. Perhaps I will take you up on that one day."

Link smiled back and nodded before he resumed working, unaware just how much the fletcher's heart was fluttering at that moment.

x.x.x.x

A month and a half passed.

With so few customers, Rola decided to close up shop a bit earlier every now and then to aid the young lad with some archery lessons. Every so often they would head to the glen leading to the Great Fairy's fountain for some target shooting on apples still hanging from the bough.

It'd last well into the evening before they both agreed that it was enough. If they weren't crafting arrows they were honing their skills and Rola came to realize just how much she had missed this; the feeling of the wind washing over her face, the smoothness of feathers against her fingertips, and muscles tensing when nocking an arrow.

She couldn't even remember when last she had felt this rush – felt so free in her true element with some pleasant company.

Speaking of, it didn't slip by the older woman just how much she had stolen glances in Link's direction. She watched him in admiration nock an arrow and released it with precise aim as the twilight settled behind his striking profile, making the fletcher's heart flutter.

He was a fetching young man and out of everyone in Kakariko, Rola was the one he spent the most time with. There was the occasional visit to Lady Impa and a short conversation with Paya every now and then, or a visit to the other stores, but that was the extent of it.

It was…kind of a thrilling thought to be this close to the Hero – to be the one of the few people who knew him on a more private level instead of rumours or a meeting in passing.

"Link sure has stopped by our village a lot lately, hasn't he?"

Rola's interest was piqued as Claree, the shop-owner of _Enchanted,_ brought him up into conversation during a get-together washing clothes in a nearby stream with some of the other women.

"I know!" Lasli, Claree's younger and almost-dead-ringer of a sister, exclaimed. "He's so handsome…And his face… He's TOTALLY my type."

She didn't think of Lasli as a liar, but it was obvious that she was pretending that she was okay; the poor girl was still mourning her boyfriend's death. Flowers hadn't even begun to grow over his grave yet.

"Oh he's a cutie for sure. I wouldn't mind show him the "Claree Collection" if you get what I mean." She chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows, to Rola's mild distaste. "It's nice to see a handsome young guy in the village again instead of being surrounded by old geezers. Isn't that right, Paya?" Claree asked.

Paya sat in silence, merely nodding as she shyly stared at the ground, smitten that she obviously was.

Rola wanted to roll her eyes. Between the four of them she had hung out with Link the most and a part of her wanted to brag about it, but decided against it.

That knowledge became something of a cherished treasure.

x.x.x

The days passed into weeks.

Skilled or not, Link himself knew there was room for improvement and the fletcher had come up with an interesting trial for him – one that Rola had planned for. Be it for the attention or to rekindle something else in her life, she wasn't sure why, but the idea hadn't left her head and was impossible to ignore.

"Light the four torches around the Goddess statue over there," she said and pointed. "From over here and I'll give you a small prize. Think of this training as the _real_ prize."

Link nodded and readied himself. The torches were roughly 20-25 metres away which wasn't too bad, but there was the wind to account for.

Rola meanwhile, having watched the Hero miss enough times, excused herself as she sidled up behind him, his back pressed up against her, as she guided his bow-arm with the wind in mind. She was barely taller than Link, she noticed, as her cheek touched his temple.

The shop-owner would be lying if the contact didn't make her shiver a bit, even more so as Rola held his hand rather than the bow. The young man seemed to straighten at that, but Link always was difficult to read.

She noticed Paya a good distance away, shyly glancing over at their direction. Unbeknownst to the Elder's granddaughter, everyone in the village knew of her infatuation with Link, including Rola.

And something switched within her – something the fletcher hadn't ever really felt before. She grew mildly irritated.

The fletcher proceeded to ignore the girl and continued to closely guide Link.

"Keep your eyes on the targets, handsome," she let slip, but Link didn't seem to notice…But then she couldn't see his face.

Rola smiled to herself and made sure they both kept at it for another hour or two.

x.x.x.x

Another month rolled by.

As time went on, the two of them didn't settle for target-practice by the glen and ventured outside of the village for hunting. At first it had been simple enough to head out not too far away from Kakariko village for birds or the occasional deer, giving them both some moving targets for a change. Depending, it could take them between an hour and three before they got enough practice and quarry for the village, satisfied.

Rola especially loved being out on the fields again. While she did not mind the comforts of hearth and home in the secluded village, this was her true element! She ran as fast as she could, bowstring taut and arrow ready as muscle-memories came back as swiftly as her arrow flew, hitting a bird mid-flight. Her heart soared, something it hadn't done in years, and fletcher felt truly alive!

With Link at her side, nonetheless; the young man followed her lead and while he preferred a slower pace than running, he handled moving with precise strikes rather well. The small, lopsided smile he shot at her during these hunts, clearly enjoying it, made her heart skip a happy little beat.

This continued every other day when Link was staying in the village. His adventures took him across Hyrule, his destiny bound to the ruins of Hyrule Castle…but he would always come back to the humble Sheikah village when he could.

He would always find his way back to The Curious Quiver, sell some stuff, and share stories while helping out with arrow-crafting, and get archery lessons.

Eventually the hunts became longer as the two ventured further and further from the village. It came to the point that if they didn't make it back by nightfall, they'd make camp much like they had now.

They were in the middle of the Bubinga Forest with a campfire and a makeshift tent as a precaution from earlier hunting trips. Their quarry was secured and their hunger was sated; all they had to do was waiting for dawn.

"You were amazing today, Link," Rola complimented. "Twenty paces away and you got that deer on the first arrow! Colour me impressed."

Link cracked a small, sheepish smile at that and the fletcher chuckled. "You should smile more often, dear. It suits you. I know you're used to keep emotions in check, but it's just the two of us."

Without context the last part may have sounded suggestive in retrospect, but Link nodded at her and his expression brightened ever so slightly. She observed him stare into the fire, his features defined by the illumination. It was kind of exciting to be out camping, just the two of them and he was quite winsome. The last time she had been out like this was in her youth with Cado…

And what exhilarating nights those had been. And here she was with a strapping young man, the Hero himself—

Rola shook her head dismissively, feeling rather silly for harbour such thoughts about Link, but she couldn't deny the attention had perhaps gotten to her in a way that wasn't meant to. With Cado divorcing her – over _cuccos_ no less! – life as a shop-keep had been rather dull. Fewer and fewer villagers saw the need to visit her shop and no-one as much as glanced in her direction anymore when it came to romance.

Perhaps she was just selfish for wanting more, whatever `more´ meant.

"Are you okay?" She wasn't used to the concern in his voice and eyes. It was bittersweet to witness it.

"Oh, don't mind me, dear. I was just mulling over the past."

His eyes didn't avert from hers. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to her surprise and kept his eye-contact expectantly.

Rola chuckled at him. "I wouldn't want to bore you with my nonsense." When Link still didn't look away, she nodded in resignation. "Okay then. Long story short, I used to go hunting with Cado when we were newlywed. Sitting near the campfire like this after a long day of hunting brought back memories is all. I was happy then." She paused, gaze trained on the flames. "But I suppose a man is ultimately doomed to betray a woman's expectations…Well, not _all_ of them of course."

She flashed the young lad a smile that he reciprocated in his own way. Their eyes still didn't avert from each other, but the fletcher noticed how Link's gaze flickered down and around her eyes for barely a second every so often, clearly centred on her face. His lips parted as if to speak, but closed just as quickly. Before they knew it, their noses touched and the contact startled them into distancing themselves a few inches apart.

Their gazes met and the two looked away. The moments that followed were silent and awkward.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her face felt warm. She couldn't see Link's, but she was assuming he was fairing no better.

"I'll take first watch," Link then said and gestured to the makeshift tent behind them without another word.

Rola didn't bother to protest. It was late; they were both tired after the long hunt.

Knowing that they both needed some time alone to clear out their thoughts, the fletcher didn't point out that they had already taken care of any Bokoblin camps in the area so there was no need for watch duty. Link knew anyway.

Rola wouldn't fall asleep until much later.

x.x.x

It was still in the middle of the night when the fletcher awoke. The fire had recently been fed, but the Hero wasn't sitting by it.

He was sound asleep next to her.

Her heart jumped. He was so close she could feel his even breath.

They shared some extra warmth for the night, but she was mildly surprised nonetheless just how close he was after their…moment.

Rola was glad though. At least he didn't distance himself from her. Link was still comfortable around her.

She gingerly caressed Link's cheek before falling back to sleep. She slept well that night.

x.x.x

Their hunting trips were greatly appreciated by the other villagers as the weeks passed. The archery lessons had not only lifted Rola's spirits, but aided Link in his battles across Hyrule.

Link's visited the village more frequently and he always swung by The Curious Quiver before anything else. His stays at the inn grew longer, having gone from a couple of days to full weeks at a time.

The fletcher had actively made sure to keep Link preoccupied whenever he visited, be it lessons, arrow-crafting, or hunting trips. She had caught Paya approach the Hero once for a talk and Rola had come to understand just what she had been feeling all along.

Jealousy. A man was finally paying her some attention and this young girl was coming onto him.

It was silly of her, she knew that. Link wasn't hers; they had a special bond, but they were not together. She had no say in who he could and couldn't socialize with, but it did put a smile on her face whenever they were alone together, away from the Elder's granddaughter. Paya didn't know him as she did.

They didn't have that bond that she and Link had.

That moment by the campfire that night preyed on her mind and while it had been unexpected and awkward, Role now looked back on it with certain cheeriness. One way or another, Link had watched her in a different light. She couldn't help but wonder if he dwelled on this as well, like she had.

That was enough to make her feel…bolder. So when Link entered her shop after a week, she decided to give something a try.

"Hello again, handsome," she greeted and wouldn't you know it, Link looked a bit red around his face. "It's been a little while. How are you?"

"I'm… well," he replied. "And yourself?"

"Kid, you've lifted my spirits so high with your visit that I can barely contain myself! I'm a lot better now, thank you for asking!" She replied and winked at him. "What can I do for you today? Another lesson perhaps? Or do you want to join me for a late night hunt?"

He shook his head rather sombrely.

"Oh? Would you like to help me with crafting arrows again?"

"As much as I want to, I'm afraid I don't have the time anymore."

Rola blinked puzzlingly at him. Link rarely spoke that much and his expression darkened.

The fine hairs on her neck stood on end.

"Link, dear? Is…Is something amiss?"

He squared his shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm leaving for Hyrule Castle tonight. It's time."

The world seemed to come to a jarring, screeching halt.

"You're…leaving?"

He merely nodded.

Rola's heart wouldn't slow down. She felt dizzy.

The room was spinning.

"You're going to confront the Calamity…" She eyed him over in disbelief, even more so as she caught glimpse of what was sheathed behind his back. "And you retrieved the Blade of Evil's Bane…You're actually leaving…"

He nodded again.

She knew that the day would come eventually. As soon as Link had returned from his slumber it was only a matter of time before he had to face the Calamity, but she didn't like it.

Fear gripped her heart.

"You can't!" Rola caught herself, but the anxiety and dread didn't diminish. Her eyes teared up. "What if something happens to you?! The Calamity bested you before! What if this time you—?!"

Rola's voice trailed off; she couldn't say it. She didn't want to think about the possibility, but the thought took root and soon she was shaking right on the spot.

"You can't…" Her voice came out like a whimper.

She heard the gentle creaking of the wooden floor as Link stepped into arm's reach and tenderly squeezed her shoulder. Their eyes met. His stalwart azure pools softened.

"I am prepared," he told her. "I have to go."

Of course he did. Rola knew that it was selfish of her to deny Link fulfilling his destiny, but who's to say that his destiny wouldn't cost him his life?

But then the months of adventuring, freeing the Divine Beasts, and acquiring the Master Sword had led to this. She should've paid attention to the signs that had been there.

No.

His destiny was clear the day he had awakened from his slumber and visited Kakariko village. Rola had just ignored it in favour of living her life normally as Link slowly became part of it.

The older archer had grown accustomed to Link's company and the thought of losing him, who had brought so much joy into her life as of late, was heart-breaking. She cared for him a lot and…

…was it foolish for an older woman to harbour anything for a young man like him? Especially since he likely didn't feel the same way like whenever she saw him.

A woman could dream.

"Promise me that you will come back."

The words left her before she realized just what she had said out loud and Rola, despite herself, peered back into his azure pools.

For just a second, he looked heartbroken.

The corners of his lips curved into a warm smile. He nodded at her. "I will."

Perhaps it was a fool's hope, one that Rola should not entertain, but she clung onto it for dear life. She wanted him to return. She wanted to return to better days when the two of them hunted and slept under the stars. She wanted him near her and…and…

The archer wanted a lot, she realized. It was selfish.

With her heart hammering beneath her breast like a stampede of lynels and in fear of not getting another chance, Rola gently pulled Link to her and kissed him before she could stop herself.

There was a rush of adrenaline from the contact. She poured all her feelings into the kiss as if her life depended on it; if this was the last she saw of Link – or if he simply didn't return her feelings – then she would savour this moment for as long as she was able. Or until either of them needed to breathe.

Link let out a gasp and at first he didn't move, but soon the blond was slowly, and awkwardly, reciprocating and even hugged the fletcher closer with confidence.

The contact was electrifying; the way he kissed her back reminded Rola of her first kiss and what a time of passion that had been. And now here she was, old enough to pass as a mother and yet Link snaked a hand behind her neck as he pulled her towards him.

She forgot about Link's destiny and merely enjoyed the moment. When the need for air came up and they parted, it all came back to her as her eyes stung with tears.

Her hand gingerly cupped his. "…You better come back."

"I will," he replied. Link wasn't one to display emotions, but she could see it in his eyes if only for a second that he was not enjoying this any more than she was.

Rola began to tremble and it reflected in her voice. "I…I guess you have to get going then. I shouldn't keep you."

Link was quiet. He slowly nodded, his gaze cast to the floor. Then he glanced back up at her, his gaze firm, and cupped her cheek tenderly for a moment before he turned on his heel.

Each step he took was like a physical strike against her until the door closed behind him.

Rola barely had time to make it back to the counter for support as she began to softly weep and clutched at her chest from the sudden ache.

x.x.x

_Oh Hylia…O Golden Goddesses…I beg of you; please protect Link._

The evening had been arduous. Hour after hour Rola was kneeling in front of the Goddess statue praying to Hylia – to Din, Nayru, and Farore – for Link's safety. Her knees were getting sore and the breeze was colder. Her hands were firmly clasped together and her fingers were strained.

"Rola, it's going to rain soon!" Claree shouted. "You need to head inside for the night!"

No. Not yet. Not when Link was fighting his way to the Calamity. What was a little rain compared to the horrors that waited in the castle?

"I'll head back in a bit," she lied and clutched her hands tighter. She couldn't just stay at home and twiddle her thumbs, she'd go restless! How in the world could she possibly try and sleep when Link was risking his life?!

_Please, I beseech you, oh Hylia…Please grant Link Your boon. Help him through the darkness._

"I-I'll join you."

Paya kneeled down beside her in prayer and Rola could see it in the young girl's eyes how shaken up she was. Link had with no doubt visited Impa before he left so word got around quick in the village.

She didn't bother to say anything back and continued to pray to the Goddesses. A smidge of her was irked that Paya was here, but that was the anxiety and jealousy talking. Rola knew the girl meant well and was just as worried as she was.

The rain drops began to fall shortly after.

x.x.x

Rola woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. She panted for air, eyes wide open. It was a full on storm outside.

The nightmares that had plagued her were still vivid in her mind – images of Link and the horrible, possible outcome.

She gripped at her sheets as thunder flashed and its crack followed suit barely a second later. She was tired, but not sleepy and the thought of giving up on sleep crossed the fletcher's mind. There wouldn't be any customers tomorrow anyway. Perhaps she could force herself to sleep out of fatigue.

Another thunderbolt rolled across the sky. The raindrops pelted against her roof.

_Link…What are you doing right now? Are you still at the castle? Are you even ali—_

No.

Rola wouldn't think of it. He had to still be alive! If he wasn't then surely there would be a sign—

Thunder cracked across the sky with a resonating rumble, but an echo unlike anything drowned it out. The sky outside flashed brightly from what she could see from her window, lasting for a few seconds before the heavens turned dark again.

Rola dashed over op her window and opened it fully, ignoring the rain that assailed her face.

_What just happened?!_

It was silent save for the rain and the occasional lightning-strike. Too shaken up, Rola didn't attempt to fall back asleep and merely paced around her bedroom, her mind awhirl.

_Link…_

Before she knew it she was on her knees at the edge of her bed in prayer again, though she didn't understand why. It felt useless as if her prayers didn't reach Hylia – as if she wasn't even there. Wherever `there´ was.

_Please be safe. Even if we can't be together, don't die._

She couldn't remember how much time had passed. It wasn't until her knees began to hurt that she ceased and even considered to try and sleep again, when the thunderbolts struck again.

Their echoing cracks drowned out once more; there was a roar, beastly and horrifying, and the ground shook with diminishing tremors.

The paralyzing, haunting bellow was unmistakeable. You could hear it in the distance whenever the Blood Moon appeared over Hyrule.

There was no Blood Moon out tonight.

Throwing something on quickly, Rola dashed out of the house and looked to the dark sky just in case just to see the pallid sphere untouched. The rain was coming down strongly as lighting cracked across the vault of heaven when the booming noise returned, angry and bestial, as the ground quavered shortly after.

The other Sheikah villagers emerged out from their abodes just as frightened and puzzled.

_"What's going on?! What was that sound?!"_

_"There's no Blood Moon out tonight, what's happening?!"_

_"F-father, I'm scared!"_

_"Stay inside with your sister, Koko! By Hylia…"_

"Everyone, please return to your homes!" The villagers turned towards the approaching Elder, Impa, with Paya by her side holding an umbrella. "For your own safety, please stay inside!"

Rola, shaken, jogged over past the other villagers. "Elder Impa, just what—"

"What's happening right now will forever change Hyrule as we know it, for better or worse," Impa interrupted. "It's for the best if we stay inside for now. And if you can, please rest. Who knows what we will wake up to tomorrow?"

She could only nod in response. The implication rendered her speechless as she slowly made it back inside the house, rain be damned, and peered at the direction of where the bellow had come from.

With a heavy heart, Rola returned home and prayed. The stormy weather would continue to light up from the thunder as well as mysterious golden flashes.

x.x.x

Warmed up and having thankfully avoided getting a cold, the fletcher got up at the crack of dawn to greet what looked like a beautiful day. While she hadn't gotten much sleep during the night, but with the anxiety ensured she wouldn't feel tired anytime soon.

The scent of the morning dew was strong. The ground was still moist beneath Rola's sandals and the morning hush was salient; as if nothing had happened during the night.

Was this a sign? Rola didn't know what to think or what to do next. Her heart told her to venture out to find Link, but if monsters were around then she shouldn't go by herself. Rola didn't even know where to search first and her mind told her to stay put – stay with the village – in case something was to happen. Perhaps she could find a lookout and keep watch until the rest of the village got up—

The whinnying of a horse caught the fletcher's attention. A horse and rider emerged from the village entrance and into the rising sunlight.

Her heart immediately raced that it threatened to leap out of her chest. Azure eyes met hers and the rider straightened at once, urging the horse into a trot.

She wanted to fall down onto her knees and cry.

"Link…"

Rola's gaze strayed from Link's to the slender arms hugging his waist. Before the fletcher could make head or tails of the situation there came commotion from across the village.

_"It's Link!"_

_"Link has returned!"_

_"Does this mean…?"_

The villagers quickly gathered around before Rola could do anything. Like her, they had probably been unable to rest during the night.

Link nodded at them – she hadn't paid attention to what exactly – and the crowd went silent, eyes wide, before they all erupted into cheers. Rola couldn't process what happened, her mind awhirl and heart hammering like mad. She wanted to cheer, to pull Link into her arms, to kiss him, but she stood frozen in place. Her eyes quickly darted over at the blonde Hylian girl who sat behind him before Link helped her down. She looked like she was around his age and beautiful at that. And her dress—

"It's good to see you again, my dear." The crowd quieted down as Impa approached, again accompanied by Paya (the girl had her eyes on Link the whole time) as the Elder made her way over. "It's been a long time, princess Zelda."

Zelda. Princess of Hyrule. The one who had allegedly went to the castle by her lonesome and kept Ganon sealed for the last one hundred years.

The sudden and swift pang of jealousy made the fletcher's fingers twitch and the dread made her heart sink.

The princess had burst into tears as she hugged Impa and eventually the Elder had decided a feast was in order to celebrate Ganon's defeat. The villagers cheered and immediately went to prepare, with Paya given the task to help her grandmother take care of Zelda in the meantime. As the crowd dispersed, Rola caught Link's gaze as the young man still stood by his horse.

His gaze was tender. The corners of his lips curled into a smile and she couldn't help but to smile as well. "I'm back, Rola."

She was misty-eyed. "Welcome back…Link."

The two hugged, at ease. She relaxed in his embrace and she could feel Link's body going slack. She kissed his temple and he squeezed her in return.

"It's finally over," Rola whispered to him while stroking the back of his head. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He said it a bit too quickly for her liking, but she let it slide. Just being able to talk to him – to hug him – was enough. Link hugged her tighter and she could feel his chest heave for a heavy sigh that followed right after.

"…Do you want to come inside and rest for a while?"

He nodded and relinquished the embrace, and allowed himself to be led inside.

x.x.x

Link had been more tired than he had let on; for the remainder of the day the blonde rested in Rola's bed until the sun was kissing the horizon while the fletcher took care of him.

Having missed the feast entirely and insisting on not being spoiled completely, Link had helped her prepare dinner. The two of them eating together brought Rola some happy memories, but when he moved over to press his lips against hers, the fletcher's heart soared. It was brief, but the affection was clear.

Link had been tasked to escort the princess to Zora's Domain where she would stay for a little while. Something about urgent matters with the king, Rola wasn't sure; all she knew was that Link was kissing her deeply before he had to go and she was reluctant to let the blonde go.

"When will you be back?" She asked and then pressed her lips to his brow. He merely met her gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh you. Just don't be a stranger, alright?"

He shook his head and caught her lips. He was a quick learner and Rola was to say the least giddy at what else he would pick up once they…

Well, if they were kissing then there was surely coming a point in time where they would take thing further, right? Or perhaps the fletcher was getting ahead of herself.

With one last peck on the lips Link stepped back and turned to leave, albeit irresolute. Frisky, Rola quickly reached forward and grabbed the young man's butt, giving it a squeeze and earning a short yelp as Link peered back over his shoulder.

She chuckled at him. "Remember; don't be a stranger."

There was a small smile on his lips as he nodded and headed out of the house.

Rola couldn't wait until he returned to Kakariko and simply preoccupied herself with crafting arrows for the time being.

x.x.x

Link had returned the next day with Zelda remaining at Zora's Domain. Paya had happened upon him as he entered the village and looked a little too happy for Rola's liking, but luckily Impa had required her assistance with something.

With his horse frolicking near the inn – Epona, he had named her – Link had made a straight line for The Curious Quiver where Rola awaited by the doorway.

"Hello again, dear. You came back pretty quick."

"Mm." He nodded. "Zelda is safe with the Zoras."

"I don't doubt it." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting slightly. "…Would you like to help me craft some arrows? Or perhaps join me for a hunt?"

"I need some more arrows," he replied, short and to the point, but he was a bit red around the cheeks. "I'll help."

"Thank you." The atmosphere suddenly felt awkward. "Ah, right. Let's go inside then."

"Mm."

They sat in silence, uncomfortable and tense. The fletcher couldn't fathom the change of mood; it was as if they had gone back to when she and Link first began to spend time together and the quietness was eating away at her. The lad didn't look too happy either throughout the day.

After what felt like an eternity with several bundles of arrows done, to her surprise, Link broke the silence. "I missed you."

She let out a soft gasp and turned to him. It surprised her to hear him admit that even though it shouldn't. "I missed you too, but I know you had to do it. It wasn't even that long yet it felt like years."

"I kept thinking about you. I wanted to see you as soon as possible," he continued after a moment. "…It's not easy for me to open up like this. It's easier when it's with you."

"I know, Link. Your actions speak a lot more than your words, though."

"Hm." He glanced over at her. "…I care about you, Rola."

Her heart jumped. "My dear, I care a lot about you too. You've made me a happy woman since you first wandered into Kakariko and…Well you've reignited something within me that I had previously thought lost. Discarded even."

"…I suppose I could say the same to you. I'm…different when I'm with you, Rola."

And like that, the atmosphere changed. She caught his searching gaze and rubbed her thighs together. She wetted her lips, catching Link's attention as they both sidled closer. The awkwardness made way for a heart-racing heat.

"Is that right?" Rola asked, surprised at how husky her voice was. "Well I certainly feel different around you, Link. I feel young again and Hylia knows I haven't felt like that in many years."

"You don't look old," the blond replied.

"Why thank you. I take good care of myself. But perhaps…" She reached over to his chest, fingertips tugging with the collar of his tunic. "You can take care of me too, dear?"

He averted his stare. His fair features turned notably scarlet. He looked so cute and kind of attractive like this and Rola chuckled.

"I'll teach you the basics. You'll pick it up as we go along," she added and tenderly cupped his cheek. Their eyes met again. "If you're happy with an older woman? No, that's not technically true; you were born before my time after all. Still, you're young in both body and mind. Still…would you have me?"

Ever a man of few words, Link leaned in and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. As Rola melted into it the kiss became more heated and she tugged at the blonde's clothes to pull him closer. His hands were on her thigh and hip, fumbling around, which was adorable, but the fletcher's patience quickly seeped away.

She broke the kiss and scrambled to her feet with a sweet smile. "I think my bed suits us better for this, wouldn't you agree?"

Link stared up at her, eyes wide and pupils dilating. He nodded, flashing her a smile, and she helped him up before leading him to bed.

The lantern light was dim, but provided enough illumination. The fletcher pushed Link down onto the bed with a friskiness she hadn't felt in a long time as she began to undo the sash and let her robe slide off of her. The blonde let his hood fall freely as he kicked off his boots. When he pulled up his blue shirt, revealing his sculpted, slender body a canvas of faded battle-scars, a rush of heat rushed to the apex of Rola's thighs. The more skin he revealed the more her heart raced and heat spread over her body and face. This was a young man, a warrior, who took care of himself and to see him hurry and so eagerly was if nothing else flattering.

The fletcher was confident in her own body, sculpted by years of archery training and regular exercise while showing signs of her mature age; she had enough curves in all the right places and her bust was nothing to scoff at, being on the more endowed side, and her rear was fairly firm.

She almost forgot to undress herself, her eyes glued to Link's midsection as he unbuckled his belt. Rola chewed on her bottom-lip and shimmied out of her tight dark-blue dress which left her standing in only dark-blue brassier and panties. Her skin flared up like she was licked by flames. Shuddering, she watched Link strip down to his blue underwear before he noticed Rola's own state of undress.

The silent appreciation in their eyes said more than enough.

They embraced each other, locking lips passionately in an instant. Link's hands roamed over her back, fiddling with her brassier a bit before giving up and gingerly exploring her mocha body. In a complete contrast, Rola knew exactly where to put her hands as she caressed his marred back and down to the waistline of his underwear while cupping his ass. She could feel his manhood flushed against her pelvis and how it throbbed against its confines and she shivered.

With little guidance, Link tugged at the waistline of her panties until the cloth fell and pooled around her ankles. The blond stepped back and glanced down, greeted by the small tuft of ebon curls.

"I can't remember the last time I got this wet…" Rola softly laughed, her tone husky. She kicked her drenched undies away.

She stepped over to the bed and sat down on its edge as she spread her legs for the wide-eyed Hero. She ran her fingers through the curls and over her labia while she freed her shoulder-length raven-black tresses. Before the fletcher could comment, Link kneeled down before her, his pupils dilated with lust. His tongue darted out as he opened his mouth with a hint of uncertainty before he pressed his face against Rola's pretty pink sex.

The fletcher hummed as the warm rush made its way to between her loins. Link was breathing heavily with audible inhales and, ever the quick learner, lapped a hot path along her snatch enthusiastically.

_"Ahhh…Ooh Link…You're a natural, aren't you?"_

The blond didn't say anything and focused on his flexible muscle. His hands settled on her toned thighs as he ate her out with gusto, collecting wetness along her outer labia before proceeding to kiss and lick her mons. When he tasted her inner labia with the flat of his tongue she arched back into the bed with frissons.

Rola shuddered and softly cried out, encouraging Link further. Cado hadn't done this willingly in the past, but the young Hylian acted like it was his last meal. When he shifted his attention to her sensitive bundle of nerves, lapping circles around it, she became slicker as pleasure threatened to spill over the more it built up.

And building up it did; Link's ministrations swiftly brought the older archer to climax, her orgasm hitting her with a toe-curling, intense shout as she bucked against the young man's face, desperate to milk out as much pleasure as she could.

When she came down from her high, her heart hammering wildly beneath her breast, Link was wiping his jaw and flexed it. Poor guy must've been tired, but his heavy-lidded eyes were meeting hers expectantly.

"Sorry about that, dear," Rola told him as she sat up. She reached back for her bra. "It's been a long time since I had this kind of attention…and I haven't been in the mood lately, so I haven't taken care of myself if you catch my drift."

She slid her brassier off and tossed it aside. Link's gaze became a smoulder, warm like a physical touch as it was drawn to her bosom. Her dusky nipples stood sweetly at attention as her own gaze was drawn to Link's last article of clothing that was pulled down.

A bolt of heat rushed anew to her quivering sex as her breath caught in her throat. The blond was bigger than her ex-husband, but the Cado hadn't set the bar that high. His shaft was long, hard, and throbbing and Rola's heart swelled with pride at the effect she had on Link.

With his underwear discarded the young Hylian climbed onto her bed in one leap, kissing her deeply. His attentions drew him downwards to palm mocha swells and suckle on pebbly nipples, his cock flat against her tummy.

_"Mm…Oh my."_

She cradled his flaxen head, freed from his warrior's wolf tail, and shivered when teeth applied pressure, only for his tongue to then swirl soothingly around it while playing with its twin.

Sweet frissons went along Rola's spine. There was time to explore later – time to repay Link in every way possible – but the fletcher's patience was being tested and she couldn't wait any longer. Her sex-drive was re-ignited and she could tell the Hylian's hormones were flaring up after his long slumber. There was no time to dance around this any longer.

Rola pulled him up to her lips and then down with her. He was on top of her, trying to get into better position as she sprawled out beneath him.

The tip of his shaft prodded her pussy, the contact sending little jolts rippling through them both. Link met her eyes, lustful yet concerning, and she gently nodded as she slowly pulled him close, sinking his arrow of burning heat into her curious quiver.

Still sensitive, Rola clawed at the sheets from the intense sensation of fullness spreading against her inner muscles. It really had been too long; her sex-drive prior to Link's first visit had practically been non-existent. She tried to ground herself, but as Link began to move the fletcher swore she saw stars.

Peering back up at the blond at the Hylian's expression couldn't possibly make her any wetter. The raw wanton in his heavy-lidded eyes and the cute groans he let out with each thrust was as much heart-warming as it was lubricious-inducing. Link was in revelling in ecstasy. She could feel his shaft pulse inside of her. His muscles coiled and tautened beneath his fair skin and Rola couldn't help but feel up his marred chest with a shuddering response, her sex clamping down hard on his cock.

_"Link…! Oh Link, keep going…!"_

_"Ro…la…!"_

Link thrusted faster. There was strength in his hips as he drove his full length inside, reaching spots Rola didn't even know existed that sent the fletcher over the edge with white-hot pleasure.

The bed creaked and their moans bounced off the walls of the fletcher's humble bedroom. His body was flush against hers as Rola hugged his back, a hand firmly settled over his ass. They were working up a sweat and the sheets would have to be washed in the morning, but it didn't matter. The sweet heat and pleasure assaulting their senses were worth it.

As they burned away time with the heat of their bodies Link grunted as he pounded her faster. She could tell he was getting close. His smouldering gaze met hers and their lips quickly busied themselves with one another, the touch searing and passionate.

He moved swifter. She could feel his frame go rigid and his heart racing. Rola trembled, ecstasy spreading like a ripple from synapse to synapse with ease the more Link moved until he was hammering intensively.

Rola's toes curled as she went stiff, her orgasm crashing over her; she threw her head back, pulling her lips away from Link's as she let out a litany of strangled moans. The Hylian kept pounding until he suddenly ceased, his shaft throbbing and thrashing as he reached climax. His heat seeped into her, making the blond twitch and quiver with each spurt for the remainder of his high.

When they came down from their heights Rola draped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips for a tender kiss that he happily reciprocated as they embraced each other for the rest of the night.

In their post-orgasm clarity, Rola felt happier than ever before as she pulled the young man close and Link was more than happy to snuggle up against her. Sharing a smile, they fell asleep side-by-side like when they had gone hunting, in sheer bliss.

x.x.x

That night had awakened something in the two of them. They were unable to take their hands off each other whenever they were out of sight from the other villagers, practically joined by the hips.

They hunted together like they had done many a times before and supplied the village with meat and foraged fruits and mushrooms, having spent a good portion of their venture to fuck like rabbits in the middle of a field, basking in the sunlight—

_"Oh Link…Link…!" Rola uttered as she hugged the blond tighter, the Hylian hammering his hips. "By Hylia please don't stop!"_

-or find a quiet place tease each other senseless with hands and mouths. Sometimes they would forget their bows and quivers and merely find a private spot away from the village.

Unbeknownst to them, Claree had followed them on one occassion, having noticed that their bows had been left behind, and witnessed their fervent union from a safe distance.

The month went by like this with the two of them being near-inseparable. On occasion another Sheikah villager would join them on their hunt and unknowingly preventing them, but the rare occurrence didn't bother them; they made up for the wait with nightly trysts where Link could show Rola just how much he had improved. To the fletchers joy he had learned a lot.

Their coitus were always different; Link, eager to learn more, strived to please Rola and the older(?) woman was happy to teach him everything she knew. From tender, affectionate, and slow lovemaking to wild, perverse, carnal fucking, the pair kept finding ways to rile each other up. The couple were happy and eager to experiment in any way possible, from rimming—

_Rola was leaning over the shop counter, face flushed and a hand clasped over her mouth as her legs trembled from the unexpected pleasure as Link stimulated her rear, palming mocha curves while his tongue worked its magic._

_"L-Link…Oh Goddesses…This shouldn't feel s-so goooohh!"_

-to various dirty talk (with mixed results) with various themes—

_"How does my hand feel? Good I bet." She asked and chuckled as Link, his wrists tied up, let out a muffled response whilst the fletcher jerked off his slick, throbbing cock. "Or do you perhaps want something more…warm and snug? If you can hold on for a little while longer…"_

-such as mommy & daddy kinks and eventually roleplaying, like Link wearing a bokoblin mask while taking the raven-haired woman from behind while she was gagged by her own underwear…or Rola pretending to be a Yiga who had captured the Hero, and interrogated him thoroughly with hands, tongue, and her panties.

Then there were the more peaceful days where the two of them would be content to simply talk and share stories, eating meals together and end up cuddling in bed. Kissing became just as satisfying as sex and conversations turned out to be just as stimulating. Link would offer a tender massage for the older woman and Rola would cook him a meal despite his insistence on helping out.

Eventually they would engage in more carnal ministrations when the need for it arose. On occasion they would feel bit more into it, acting out lewd desires and dirty fantasies.

Making good on her promise, Rola repaid Link by sucking him off until he reached climax, allowing him to revel in the pleasure she administered like he had done for her. Enjoying it, it would soon be a question of whether she'd swallow or let him mark her face. Having him ejaculate outside and on her—

_"That's it, Link…pump your cock just like that…" she gently goaded as Link furiously jerked in front of her face. The pair had hidden themselves not far from the village; not quite exposed, not quite safe as the blond marked the fletcher's mocha face with his seed._

-became fairly common when they didn't have business outside The Curious Quiver. It wasn't uncommon for Link to ask her to sit on his face, eating her out.

Rola hadn't felt any more alive than during her time with Link; even compared to a happier time with Cado hadn't she felt as elevated and free as she did presently. She was happy, smiled and laughed a lot more than ever before, and even Link seemed to be a bit more expressive around her. The fletcher had learned to read him, knowing what was (almost always) on his mind from his body-language. Their time together had been a ray of sunshine on what previously been a dark and dreary day that Rola hadn't thought of much else until just recently, and it hit her like a punch to the gut while she and Link were out hunting.

The Ritual of Gratitude was coming up in about a week. Rola let out a sigh; she had completely forgotten about it! With Ganon sealed away and Hyrule finally able to recover, and getting involved with Link, the fletcher had been so preoccupied that time flew by as swift as an arrow.

This was bad. The Ritual of Gratitude was a sacred Sheikah rite where the tribe members of age got involved in exchanging gratitude – the women to the warrior men specifically – to each other via carnal activities; a night of pure fleshly interactions, free of judgement. She herself had participated many a times, more often disappointed than not, but there was no way she would or could participate now that she and Link were an item.

For one, she didn't want to betray him (or sleep with the old men for that matter). While that wasn't the case during the Ritual where even married couples could end up with other partners, the thought of spending a night with a different man – Hylia forbid, Cado! – didn't sit well with Rola.

Secondly, while Impa could likely allow Link to participate, the thought of Link spending a night with a different woman – Hylia forbid, Paya! – _really_ didn't sit well with her either.

She had to come up with something soon enough. Perhaps a longer hunting trip, taking down bokoblin camps or hunt for food for the village and camp for the night? But then, what if they are asked to join? Sheikah could only be allowed to sit out of the Ritual for special reasons, being either too old (which always seemed to be the case for women while the older men were perhaps a bit too eager), sickness, or permission from the village Elder.

Rola felt guilty for trying to weasel her way out of this when the tribe's members were already so few in numbers, but she couldn't stand the thought of attending again. There were still a bit of time until the Ritual was about to commence. She had time to come up with something.

For now, she and Link had to find some hares to bring back.

x.x.x

It was around late afternoon the next day that Rola stumbled upon Link and Impa talking just outside the Elder's abode and, curious, the fletcher had approached them.

"Is something the matter, Elder?"

Impa chuckled. "No, no. I was just asking Link for a favour."

"Anything I can assist you with?" She quickly cleared her throat. She hadn't meant to come off as intrusive. "Forgive me, I don't mean to pry—"

"Nonsense, Rola, there's no need to worry. I was asking Link to escort me to Hateno village three days from now."

Three days? That would mean on the day of the Ritual!

"I am going to visit my sister and spend the night there," Impa continued. "Ganon might be gone, but his minions are still out there. While there is no Blood Moon to resurrect them, we cannot lower our guard just yet. I'd feel safe to have Link accompany me."

"Could I join you?" She asked a bit too keenly. "I, uhm, have wanted to visit Hateno village myself for a long time and I know my way around a bow."

That meant she could stay with Link and not have to participate in the Ritual.

Impa eyed her curiously and for a moment Rola thought she was going to call her out, or flatly refuse.

The Elder nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, you are a talented archer. I appreciate your assistance, Rola. I assume you're okay with this, Link?"

He merely nodded.

"Good, good. Be sure you're ready to depart in three days then," she said and promptly returned to the house.

Link turned to face her and smiled. "You did say you wanted to move to Hateno."

Heat caressed her cheeks. "Yes, well, this is just a trip. It's not like I can just move there. Unless there's an empty house there I'll be stuck at the inn and unable to work." She shook her head and smiled, albeit with a sigh. "But it'll be nice with a change of scenery for a little while."

Link didn't say anything. His gaze drifted off like he was contemplating, but Rola didn't pry.

"In light of this task, I was thinking we could do well with some archery practice," she added. That got his attention. "I know a glen not far from here we can use. No distractions."

Needless to say, they didn't get as much practice in, but ended up with a proper workout.

x.x.x

Travelling to the East Necluda had not been as arduous as Rola had anticipated; the path through the old Fort Hateno had proved to be harmless, though the fletcher was in awe of being so far away from Kakariko. There was an occasional skirmish with bokoblin ambushers of which Rola had taken out a handful of while Link slew anyone managing to get too close. A pair of Yiga clansmen had been dealt with once Rola, Link, and Impa could see Hateno village in the distance.

Seeing off Impa to her sister's house, Rola and Link ventured back to the village below the lab with the fletcher awe-struck from different environment.

"So this is Hateno village…It looks peaceful."

"Mm."

"I like it," she admitted. "It can't replace Kakariko village, but it's a bit livelier here. Had I been braver I would've moved here years ago. And if I wasn't married to that old fool." She scoffed and waved it off. "Oh well; there's no point in looking at the past. We should head to the inn and rent a room, lest we have to intrude on the Elder's sister."

"No need," Link replied. "Come."

The fletcher followed him, puzzled when she saw them pass the inn. He continued down the path, a bit away from the other houses, and over a small wooden bridge leading to a humble abode.

"This looks nice," she commented. There was a meadow a stone's throw from the house, a backyard with an apple-tree, and the building itself looked partially restored. "Do you have a friend living here? That'd save us some rupees."

"It's my house," he explained and walked over to the door, producing a small key from underneath a rock.

Ah…huh?" Rola gasped at him and took in the sight in front of her. How had Link managed to get a hold of this? When had he had the time to invest in this? Granted, she didn't know what the blond was up to on his adventures, but this still boggled her mind.

The inside was humble and cozy; lanterns hung from the ceiling above a wooden dining table and a couple of chairs. To the left was a cooking bench and a hearth that had to be a recent addition, and to her right was a staircase leading to a loft where Rola presumed there was a bed. She could spot a small table and a chair near the edge.

"I bought it since it was abandoned," Link further explained. "I figured I needed a place after all was done. Once I recovered my memories, I knew I had done the right thing."

Her mind reeled as she quickly put two and two together. Her eyes widened. "You used to live here. One hundred years ago."

"Mm." He hung his hooded cloak over at the wooden hooks near the door and took off his boots, leaving his sword and shield to lean against the wall. "Make yourself at home, Rola. I'll cook us something."

Blushing, the fletcher followed his example and took off her sandals. She took a moment wandered around, inspecting Link's home from his mounted weapons and shields on the first floor, to his `bedroom´ loft where she also found a simple writing desk and old photos from a time long gone. Bookshelves containing literature and training journals caught her interest, but one in particular – what looked like a diary – was eye-catching, but the older woman decided against it.

With the Elder staying with her sister until tomorrow, Rola and Link had time for themselves. As lovely as lunch had been, the pair found themselves unable to stay idle for long.

Link's bed, Rola discovered, was incredibly soft, and its frame sturdy as she rode him thoroughly. Throughout the day the two of them shifted from trysts to tranquil activities such as Link guiding the fletcher through the village. Rola was pleased to discover the active hunting community and the dye-shop intrigued her. Opening up a shop here would be highly beneficial.

After the tour, dusk had arrived and the pair returned to his house. Tea and cuddling near the warm hearth was idyllic and Rola couldn't stop herself from entertaining the thought of how the two of them behaved like a married couple. It reminded her of her time with Cado when he was younger and not obsessed with damned Cuccos.

Then again she was glad he was as she peeked sideways at the blond young man.

Come nightfall, the fletcher mused that the villagers were likely getting started with the Ritual. She felt sorry for them – mostly for Paya who would participate for the first time – but she was just glad that she didn't have to participate this time. There had been a time where she had ended up with younger men when there were still plenty of them around, and other times when it was with the older ones. Sometimes it had been good, other times a sour experience.

But as she and Link went to bed, only to not sleep, Rola could only think about how she had dodged an arrow this time around and mused how Paya could only wish she was in her position. From the evening and well into the night the pair continued like beasts in heat much like how the villagers in Kakariko were going at it. She rode him like a wild horse in one moment and in the next he had her bent over the table, going at it like rabbits.

They tried all sorts of things while acting out their favourites; Link's fondness for her breasts were evident with the way begged for her smother his cock with them or knead them with his hands, and his appreciation for her backside ranged from groping to eating her out like it was his last meal while she rode out her pleasure.

Rola had discovered that she enjoyed have him eat her out, but her guilty pleasure was dirty talking and a motherly approach to bring him to climax. Perhaps it was just the age-gap, but it was addictive to whisper into his ear, nibble on it for effect, and urge him on until he shot out his creamy discharge.

Most of the time, especially as night came, they preferred it tenderly and romantic; Link was such a sweetheart to her, his every ministration an act of selflessness.

It was in the middle of the night when the fatigue finally caught up with them. The lantern light had died and left them to the dark, naked and sweating as they crawled back under the covers.

"I hope I can feel my legs till tomorrow," Rola jested and chuckled as she nuzzled against Link. "We should wash ourselves in the pond before we leave."

"Mm…" The Hylian draped an arm over her back. "Rola?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Her heavy-lidded eyes snapped wide open. She couldn't see him in the dark, but she stared in the direction of his voice. "M-Move in with- Link, are you aware what that means—?"

"You wanted to move here. And we're…something." His tone was sincere, if a bit deadpan. The fletcher's heart skipped a beat. "I care about you, Rola."

Her heart began to race a mile a minute. It was significant when two people lived together, at least in Kakariko village. Maybe Link didn't know, but if he did… "Link, I…Oh, who am I jesting. It is as you said; we're something; and I want to see where we could end up. I wholly accept, Link!"

She didn't need to see in the dark to know he was smiling at her. "I'm glad."

Releasing a chuckle, Rola embraced the blond tightly, kissing him profusely.

x.x.x

They escorted Impa back to Kakariko the following day, before noon. Thankfully it was a journey without incidents now that the monsters didn't return from the dead, which enabled Rola and Link to subtly flirt with one another. The Elder didn't seem to suspect anything between them and if she did she didn't comment on the matter. Everything had gone well with Purah from what Impa told them, but didn't go into details.

Rola and Link stole glances at each other the whole way, refreshed and giddy. While Link was good at hiding his emotions, the fletcher had gotten adept at reading the Hero's subtle hints and body-language. The glint in his azure eyes were telling her enough and she couldn't wait until they were back in the village; Rola had to start packing for Hateno after all. It would be nice change of pace to not have to participate in the Ritual of Gratitude in the future, though she would miss the more quiet life.

Impa returned to her house while Link and Rola headed for The Curious Quiver. On their way they passed by Paya who greeted Link with a wave and a smile as soon as their eyes met. Blissfully unaware and planning for the move, the couple wouldn't know the Kakariko village they soon would leave behind as Paya was called over by Olkin and Steen to help settle another argument…away from prying eyes and ears.

They wouldn't know of Dorian, the proud father of two, and his frequent visits to Lasli as he offered comfort to a fellow widow or their trips to the graveyard together where they would spend a lot of time licking each other's wounds.

Rola couldn't be happier to not have to see her ex-husband, Cado, every day from now on. The fletcher could make a better living in Hateno village where travellers were more frequent and hunters would need a supply of arrows. As far as she was concerned, Cado would spend his days dedicated to his damn Cuccos, unaware and unconcerned about his daily meetings with young Claree who still hated him, when the shop-owner paid him visits to complain about Cuccos messing up with her tailoring supplies. Their arguments would last for a good while.

While she would visit Kakariko every now and then, Rola wouldn't miss it too much; with Link by her side, she had everything she needed.

And from what Link would tell her in their most intimate moments, she was everything he needed as well.

_**Fin** _


End file.
